Dr. Jerry Graham
|weight= 210 lbs (95 kg) |birth_date= |birth_place=Woodward, Oklahoma |death_date= |death_place = |trainer=Self-trained at the YMCA |resides = |billed = |debut=1947 |retired = }} Jerry Martin Matthews (December. 16, 1921 - January. 24, 1997), better known by his ring name Dr. Jerry Graham, was an American professional wrestler. He is best known for his time spent in the World Wide Wrestling Federation and as the founder of the Graham wrestling family. Jerry Martin Matthews was adopted by his stepfather Harold Graham and his name was legally changed. Dr. Graham began wrestling at the age of 14 in his hometown of Phoenix. He was the founder of the storyline Graham wrestling family, which held numerous titles. The family included "Crazy" Luke Graham (James Grady Johnson), "Superstar" Billy Graham (Wayne Coleman), Eddie Graham (Edward Gossett), Mike Graham Dr Jerry Graham Jr. (wrestler) Jaffe and Mad Dog Steele Graham (wrestler) Tom Hankins. Jerry sold out Madison Square Garden many times in the 1950s and late 1960s with Eddie Graham, when they were known as the Golden Grahams. After his tag team success, Dr. Graham brought "Crazy" Luke Graham and "Superstar" Billy Graham into the Graham family. Graham feuded with Buddy Rogers in 1956 which set attendance records at that time. On November 19, 1957, one of the most infamous matches in wrestling history occurred when Graham and Dick the Bruiser wrestled Argentina Rocca and Edouard Carpentier at Madison Square Garden. During the match a major riot exploded and many fans were arrested, with eight police officers being injured from chairs that were thrown by fans. All of the wrestlers during the match were fined and Dick the Bruiser was banned for life from wrestling in New York. When Dr. Graham wrestled Bruno Sammartino for his WWWF (World Wide Wrestling Federation) title, Madison Square Garden was so packed that more than 10,328 fans were turned away. Jerry held the WWWF United States Tag Team Championship 6 times, including several reigns with Eddie Graham and one with Johnny Valentine. Personal life It is well documented that Dr. Graham had many run-ins with the law and had alcohol problems. When his mother died, he grabbed a shotgun from the back of his car and took his mother's corpse out of Phoenix General Hospital. After the incident he spent time in the Arizona State Mental Hospital. In "Superstar" Billy Graham's book Tangled Ropes he speaks about the real life hatred that Dr. Graham had for Freddie Blassie. In 2005 Dr. Graham was inducted into the GeorgiaWrestlingHistory.com Hall Of Fame. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Diving knee drop **Swinging neckbreaker ** Japanese sandman (sleeper) Championships and accomplishments *'Capitol Wrestling Corporation (World Wide Wrestling Federation)' :*[[WWWF United States Tag Team Championship|NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Northeast version)]] (4 times) - with Eddie Graham :*WWWF United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Luke Graham *'Gulf Coast Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Gulf Coast Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Maple Leaf Wrestling' :*[[NWA International Tag Team Championship (Toronto version)|NWA International Tag Team Championship (Toronto version)]] (1 time) - with Bulldog Brower *'Mid-South Sports' :*[[NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Georgia version)|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Georgia version)]] (2 times) :*[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Georgia version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Georgia version)]] (1 time) - with Don McIntyre *'NWA All-Star Wrestling' :*[[NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)]] (1 time) - with Abdullah the Butcher :*[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)]] (1 time) - with Abdullah the Butcher *'Stampede Wrestling' :*[[Stampede International Tag Team Championship|NWA International Tag Team Championship (Calgary version)]] (1 time) - with Jim Wright *'World Wrestling Association' :*WWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Don Kent *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2017) External links * Profile * WWE.com Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Professional wrestling trainers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:1921 births Category:1997 deaths Category:1947 debuts Category:1981 retirements Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Detroit alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Oklahoma wrestlers Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:WWE Hall of Fame Legacy Inductee Category:Male wrestlers